Invαsión
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: La humanidad a presenciado guerras entre países a lo largo de la historia. Pero ni ella, ni las naciones, se habían enfrentado a algo como eso. Lo que comenzó con una invasión, se ha convertido en un retorcido juego de sobrevivencia que les hará dudar de sus aliados. ¿Quién seria tu enemigo si la humanidad estuviera en peligro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad e invención de Hidekaz Himaruya. No pretendo ganar nada con esta historia, así que es completamente sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Invasión. **_

* * *

_En este mundo hay muchas cosas que están ocultas bajo simples suposiciones y leyendas urbanas. Cosas que los simples humanos no alcanzarían comprender del todo. Y por lo mismo, esas cosas, criaturas y secretos están ocultos de ellos, no obstante son reales._

_Las naciones son uno de los más poderosos clanes en la Tierra. Ellos representan a cada país que existe sobre el planeta y tienen por obligación complacer a los gobernantes de los mismos. Los países son poderosos, contando con extraordinarias habilidades ocultas a simple vista, y en cambio a las demás criaturas, son completamente visibles al ojo humano._

_Estas poderosas naciones son longevas casi inmortales, pues solamente mueren con la carencia de fe puesta en su nación. Algunos países son extremadamente temibles, por todos los poderes que poseen e incluso, los de su misma estirpe les temen._

…

…

…

Despierta con el cuerpo agarrotado recargado en la pared. No siente la pierna izquierda y supone que se ha de haber entumido demasiado. Bosteza mientras lanza la cabeza hacia atrás y estira los brazos hacia arriba. Suspira sonoramente y trata de que sus ojos se adapten lo mejor posible a la luz que le rodea, cuando lo hacen, ve a su alrededor tratando de encontrar conocido el lugar, que resulto ser su propia habitación.

Si, los recuerdos de la noche pasada asaltaron su mente inmediatamente mientras se ponía de pie y se recargaba en la pared para no caer en el suelo. Miro su ordenador que seguía encendido. Sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a este con paso lento y cuidadoso, pues era obvio que no quería tener un hematoma en la cara en la siguiente reunión en casa de Francis.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero y tecleo distraídamente mientras esperaba que se pusiera el video que le había recomendado Kiku. La noche pasada estuvo tranquila, solamente se quedó en su casa jugando videojuegos, los cuales tenían el más alto puntaje en la historia, pero había recibido un mensaje de Kiku quien le incitaba a ver un video de terror japonés en el internet.

Cuando lo vio sintió que su mundo se quebraba y tuvo que dormirse diciéndose a sí mismo que no era real. Hizo un puchero al recordarse la humillante posición en la que se encontraba la noche pasada, pues sabía que la posición fetal no era digna de un héroe como él. Pero nadie le culpaba ¿verdad? Después de todo, las películas y videos de terror japoneses seguían causando temor en los más valientes ¿No?

Miro el reloj del ordenador dándose cuenta que era muy tarde. Apagando el aparato, se levantó de la silla con dirección al baño. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha.

Y no. Nos es que tuviera una extraña fascinación, u obsesión, por conservarse limpio y ordenado, sino, que le empezaba a repugnar el olor a sudor en sus ropas.

Cuando hubo terminado de ducharse, salió en dirección al armario donde se colocó una camisa blanca y unos jeans, y por supuesto no iba a olvidar su chaqueta de aviador. Tomo sus llaves y sus lentes colocándose estos últimos y salió de su casa con dirección al aeropuerto. Después de todo, llegar tarde nunca le había agradado del todo.

….

….

….

Maldito infeliz, gusano, imbécil, bastardo…

Eso y muchos insultos más pasaban por su mente mientras caminaba con dirección la habitación del bastardo. O si, el muy idiota de nuevo se había quedado dormido. Pero no le culpaba, él también se hubiera quedado dormido si tuviera que dormir hasta tarde por asuntos del trabajo, si lo que hacían Antonio y Francis se le considerara como uno.

Abrió la puerta del español y miro hacia adentro. El muy idiota seguía dormido abrazando fuertemente a su almohada. Rodo los ojos y se subió encima de un armario que estaba frente a la cama. Si no despertaba en trece segundos, le despertaría él. 5…4…3…2…

— ¡Bastardo!—Grito enojado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo dormido del idiota. —Maldición Antonio, tengo hambre. —el mencionado se levantó con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen pues el "amable" italiano lo había despertado, de nuevo, con un golpe en este. Estaba seguro que algún día Romano se atrevería a dañar sus "zonas vitales".

Se quitó del cuerpo del adormilado español y camino hacia la puerta.

—En serio bastardo, ¡Levántate!—Grito y con eso salió de la habitación.

¿Es que acaso el español no entendía que debía de alimentarlo como una obligación? ¿Qué no podía comprender siquiera que se desmayaría por falta de azúcar? ¿Qué quería comer? ¡Pues al parecer no!

Ese bastardo de Antonio siempre lo cabreaba, si no era porque ya no tenían pasta, era porque no le daba de comer, y si no era eso era porque se pasaba de pervertido, y si no, era porque le decía apodos melosos y poco masculinos... el punto es que siempre era culpa de Antonio.

El español se levantó de su cama y miro a la puerta por donde había pasado el amargado italiano. Suspiro profundamente y comenzó a vestirse, Lovino le había despertado porque tenía hambre, lo que significaba que era mejor hacerle la comida de una buena vez para calmarlo un poco, aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible.

Camino por los pasillos de su casa con paso calmado pero decidido, y cuando llego a la cocina lo recibió un pedazo de pan en la cara.

— ¡Al fin llegas, bastardo español!—Lovino le había lanzado otro pan. —Te digo que tengo hambre y tú aun así no te apresuras. Eres una pésima persona, yo que te levanto tan alegremente. —

—Lo siento Lovi, estaba un poco dormido. Pero no te preocupes, te hago el desayuno de inmediato. —Sonrió alegremente mientras se ponía un delantal de cocina.

Preparo un desayuno que sabía que el italiano agradecería y miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

— ¡Voy atrasado!—Grito alarmado al ver que iba media hora tarde a la reunión de naciones. Dejo el desayuno frente al italiano. —Nos vemos luego Lovi. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo antes de que llegara más tarde… o el italiano lo golpeara bestialmente.

— ¡Bastardo!—Escucho el grito enojado del italiano, y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

.…

….

….

—Iniciemos con la reunión. —Dijo tranquilamente el americano mientras veía a todos los demás reunidos en esa habitación de conferencias. —El tema a tratar es…

— ¿Por qué siempre tu estas a cargo de dirigir la reunión?—Pregunto Inglaterra con un deje de molestia.

— ¡Porque soy un héroe!—contesto alegremente el americano. —Y los héroes se encargan de dirigir a los demás.

—Nadie te llamo jefe, América. —Dijo el inglés de nuevo. El americano sonrió aún más.

—No, pero como héroe que soy, me tomo la responsabilidad de serlo.

—Creo yo que todos deberían de estar de acuerdo con quien dirige la reunión. Además, no sé porque te esfuerzas tanto por aparentar ser el líder si es obvio que Alemania se tomara la molestia de calmar a los demás si pelean. —Hablo Austria mientras veía al americano soltar algunas lágrimas.

—Todos son crueles con los héroes. —lloriqueaba un poco. —Pero Alemania aun no llega, por lo que el héroe debe ser el héroe—Exclamo mientras dejaba de llorar para dejar ver una gran sonrisa.

—América-san tiene razón. ¿Dónde estarán Alemania-san e Italia-kun? —Dijo Japón mientras veía a todos lados buscando a sus amigos, sin éxito.

— ¿Podemos olvidarnos de eso y empezar la reunión?—Espeto malhumorado el inglés mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Pero si tú fuiste quien saco el tema a relucir en primer lugar! —Apunto América. Los demás parecían lejos de esa pelea, discutiendo entre ellos o hablando de nimiedades.

….

….

….

Mientras tanto, unos jóvenes corrían lo más rápido que sus pies podían, respiraban jadeantes mientras trataban de llegar a su destino y alejar a los perros que le seguían desde unos 6 cuadras, tratando de quitarle una salchicha alemana al par de chicos.

— ¡¿Por qué te quedaste dormido, Italia?! —Pregunto el chico más alto mientras trataba de alcanzar al menor que huía despavorido.

— ¡Lo siento Alemania! —Lloriqueaba el menor. — ¡Todo fue culpa de la televisión! —

— ¡Fue culpa tuya, nadie te obligaba a estar despierto viendo el documental sobre pastas a mitad de la noche!—Grito Alemania mientras alcanzaba al italiano, tomándolo de la mano incitándolo a correr más rápido al divisar la casa de Francia.

—Espero no haber llegado tan tarde. —suspiro España mientras abría la puerta tranquilamente.

— ¡España! —Escucho un grito y se giró en dirección a este, para ver a Italia y a Alemania siendo perseguidos por unos perros mientras corrían hacia él… oh no.

…

…

…

— ¡Ah! —Se escucharon gritos por toda la sala de juntas mientras que los integrantes de la reunión veían la puerta de la habitación con pánico. — _Todo es tu culpa Italia_. — Esa era la voz de alemán_. —Lo siento, Alemania_. —Y esa la del italiano. — _¡No, no muerdas no ahí no!_ —Chillaba la voz de España.

—Jeje, entonces, ¿Es seguro abrirles? —Rio nerviosamente América mientras veía con nerviosismo la puerta.

Nadie alcanzo a contestar porque la puerta se abrió de una patada. Italia entro corriendo seguido de Alemania quien cargaba con un lesionado español.

—No podían simplemente abrir la puerta. —Dijo el rubio mientras respiraba agitadamente.

— ¡Alemania, que bueno que llegaste! Ahora podemos continuar con la reunión. —Hablo rápidamente Francia mientras cambiaba de tema abruptamente.

—Porque no me sorprende que no estén de acuerdo con nada y tenga que poner orden. —Suspiro el alemán.

—Nadie te estaba esperando, y es obvio que no eres indispensable para esta reunión. —espeto Inglaterra. Japón le miro y comento en voz baja.

—Inglaterra-san tiene su personalidad tsundere totalmente intacta desde que le conozco.

—¿Tsun? —Pregunto confundido el rubio de prominentes cejas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos de acuerdo de una buena vez? —Pregunto cansinamente el alemán mientras los otros asentían dándole la razón.

La reunión continuaba como normalmente lo hacía, mientras que en el fondo de la habitación, una figura miraba todo con mucho interés, percatándose de las posibles debilidades que tendría una nación.

Aquella figura no permaneció mucho tiempo observando, pues antes de que terminara la reunión salió por la puerta sin ser visto, mientras escribía en una pequeña nota todo lo que había descubierto. Se sintió satisfecho una vez que hubo leído todas sus notas y camino ignorando a los perros que estaban echados frente a la puerta principal. Salió hacia el patio trasero de aquella casa y miro al cielo, mientras que un rayo de color verde lima caía sobre él, desapareciéndolo.

Sonrió en medio de un haz de colores. Definitivamente su jefe le recompensaría cuando leyese todos sus apuntes. Al fin, sería una invasión exitosa seguro.

….

….

….

Romano miraba distraídamente el cielo desde el jardín de la casa de España, momentos como ese siempre recordaba cuando estaba más chico y trabajaba para el tirano español. Ese imbécil, al principio siempre le regañaba sin razón y luego se olvidaba de alimentarlo correctamente. Pero luego comenzó a ser un subordinado más eficiente, y Romano pensó seriamente hacerlo su sirviente. Claro que lo había conseguido.

Había domesticado al español. Y de hecho, ahora su convivencia era soportable e incluso, agradable. Bajo la mirada hacia sus manos recargadas en el marco de la ventana.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, percatándose de un extraño punto de color gris que flotaba sobre el campo de tomates de España. Parpadeo atónito y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que el punto… había desaparecido.

* * *

**Nini: Bueno, es el primer fic que hago en esta sección. ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Horrible? De hecho esta idea se me vino a la cabeza después de ver la temporada completa de Hetalia The Beautiful World y leer un artículo sobre La Guerra de los Mundos. Si piensan que será el típico fic creado solamente de invasiones sin sentido y argumentos basados en estupideces de mi cabeza se equivocan. Decidí hacer esta historia lo más lógica posible y a la vez lo más humorística que mi cerebro piense que debe de ser. Advierto que este capítulo fue más como introductorio, pero en el siguiente habrá más acción y comedia (espero u.u) Obviamente el romance no puede faltar. **

**Realmente quiero creer que esta historia les interesara y me leerán un poco, pues si me dejan comentarios positivos puede que vuelva a subir historias en esta sección (Pues verdaderamente amo el anime y amo el yaoi e.e) **

**Así que si más que decir me despido. **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Invasión.**_

_El planeta tierra._

_La Tierra es un planeta del Sistema Solar que gira alrededor de su estrella en la tercera órbita más interna. Es el más denso y el quinto mayor de los ocho planetas del Sistema Solar de la Galaxia Vial actea. También es el mayor de los cuatro terrestres._

_Es el hogar de millones de especies, incluyendo los seres humanos y actualmente el único cuerpo astronómico donde se conoce la existencia de vida conocido por los seres humanos._

_El 71% de la superficie está conformada por H2O. Encontrado casi perfecto para las condiciones de vida requeridas para los Duranes._

_Invasión estimada en 12 horas duranianas. 4 días terrestres._

…

…

…

El planeta Duran es casi por completo agua. Contando con el 94% de su superficie llena de esta sustancia vital para los seres que lo habitan, las pequeñas porciones de tierra son aprovechadas al máximo para cultivar extrañas legumbres que ingieren los habitantes de dicho planeta.

El clima es caluroso, tropical, por lo que la mayoría de los Duranes, como se autodenominaban los seres, prefieren esconderse en ciudades submarinas protegidas por una coraza de metal indestructible que los resguarda de las creaturas bestiales que habitan debajo de la superficie.

El régimen de vida de los Duranes, es estrictamente controlado por los Superiores; seis de los más antiguos Duranes de toda la historia, que son remplazados por los descendientes que ellos creían convenientes para tomar su lugar una vez que ellos asciendan. El tiempo de acendimiento, o mortalidad, de los Duranes, es de 8 años; 3878 años terrestres.

Un día en Duran equivale a 8 días terrestres. Y Rex estaba harto de pasar tres horas duranianas de su existencia observando como discutían unos pelmazos que solamente perdían el tiempo. Quería irse de ese planeta cuanto antes, pero recordó lo que su jefe le había hecho la última vez que subió a la nave.

—No puedes regresar con información carente de sentido. Regresa ahí abajo y observa con cuidado como actúan esos seres —había dicho su superior antes de escupirle saliva en la cara y lanzarlo de nuevo hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Veía la importancia de derrocar a esas personas que parloteaban cosas sin sentido, pues el mismo había sido el responsable de que se supiera cual importantes eran esos seres para que la invasión fuera exitosa. Pero aun así, creía que tratar de descubrir sus debilidades era una pérdida de tiempo valioso, pues se veían como humanos comunes. Y los humanos son débiles.

Miro de nuevo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Según su investigación sobre la Tierra, las superficies que no son agua, están divididas en territorios que, a diferencia de las ciudades submarinas en su tierra natal, no son de un tamaño equitativo y tampoco estratégico, para que la población se sienta cómoda y tenga un estilo de vida saludable y satisfactoria. A esos territorios se le denominan países, y cada uno de ellos tiene cultura, lenguaje y costumbres diferentes; y a diferencia de Duran, que sus fechas son celebradas por toda la población, solamente unas pocas celebraciones son festejadas mundialmente.

Para él, que había crecido toda su vida en un mundo muy distinto a ese, le era casi imposible comprender como vivían los humanos sin matarse por tener ideales diferentes. Pero ese no era el caso, se auto recordó, solamente estaba ahí para darle las instrucciones de ataque a su jefe, para que la invasión fuera exitosa.

Solo un poco más.

…

…

…

Romano veía toda la escena con molestia, ¿Qué no podía su día volverse más patético de lo que, de por sí, ya era?

Estaban en la casa del italiano menor, pues su estúpido hermano había decidido tener una comida familiar de último momento y, desgraciadamente para ese pobre italiano, había invitado tanto como al bastardo de España, por considerarlo un hermano más, como a los estúpidos de los hermanos machos patatas.

Su estúpido hermano jugaba y reía, mientras pateaba un balón de soccer, tratando de anotarle un gol al macho patatas; mientras que el albino macho patatas y el bastardo de los tomates reían cocinando la cena. Claramente está por demás decir que él se había negado totalmente a aceptar que el de ojos rojos cocinara, ganándose un leve regaño sobre el respeto hacia la cocina de los demás por parte de España y su hermano (si decirle gentilmente que Gilbert cocinaba bien y debía darle una oportunidad se considerara regaño)

Al final, o desastroso final, había "cedido" a la petición del albino, dejando que este cocinase, después de insultarle y lanzarle una sartén en la cabeza.

Sí, la vida era una porquería que tendría que soportar hasta que ya no aguantase más y se suicidaría en la soledad de un sanitario público. Pero, ¿Qué más daba ya? Era inmortal, después de todo… y sinceramente dudaba ser tan valiente como para poder matarse así mismo.

—Oye, Romano—llamo España, mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina— ¿No quieres venir a ayudarnos?

—Prefiero mil veces irme a comer estiércol y tomates podridos a ayudarles a hacer wurtz para almorzar ¡Tengo dignidad aún, bastardo!

Él no ayudaría a nadie a hacer una porquería de comida como esa. El español, derrotado, se alejó de la ventana, volviendo a cocinar la comida.

Trato de recordar el punto de color gris que sobrevolaba los campos de tomates de España, mientras se recargaba en un viejo árbol en el patio de su hermano, observando el cielo.

¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Sería realmente un extraterrestre como los que el bastardo come hamburguesas siempre presumía de su existencia? ¿o solamente había sido su imaginación? ¿Tal vez había sido que le afecto el sol de esa mañana, cegándole la razón? ¿O se le estaba pegando la locura inglesa?

Realmente, no lo sabía… y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

…

…

…

Alfred llego a su casa agotado. Después de la reunión de la ONU, la cual por costumbre resulto ser tan desastrosa como siempre era, llego a la conclusión de visitar a su "amigo" México, para presumir su grandioso taco. Pero claro, el país latino le había dicho que esas cosas no podrían considerarse tacos ni aunque los mexicanos pagaran por ellos. Ese latino si sabía cómo arruinar sus creaciones.

Por otro lado, al darse cuenta que su relación con el latino se había vuelto distorsionada por ese pequeño detalle, decidió volver a su casa para preguntarle a su jefe si necesitaba algo, y saber cómo iban las cosas en su grandioso país. Claro que no espero lo que pasó tiempo después de arribar a la Casa Blanca.

La secretaria de su jefe, literalmente, se le había echado encima en cuanto llego, atosigándole de deberes y sermones dignos de un Inglaterra molesto. O sí, porque ese cejón cuando se enojaba podía dar un discurso de seis horas sobre la cosa más común.

Al final, su viaje a la Casa Blanca había sido completamente inútil.

Se arrojó sobre su sofá, mientras aventaba sus botas por algún lugar de su casa, dispuesto a ver la televisión cómodamente en su hogar dulce hogar, cuando un pitido demasiado conocido para él se escucha por toda la casa, mientras que luces rojas salen desde las paredes cegándolo unos breves momentos.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, mientras se dirigía su ordenador privado en su oficina, pues solamente había dos explicaciones para esa alarma; _a)_ Habían cancelado las próximas películas de _The Avengers* _o _b) _Los sensores habían detectado actividad alienígena.

Dudando enormemente de que algún día se vayan a cancelar las producciones de sus películas favoritas, decidió ir directamente al sistema contra Aliens que Tony, muy amablemente, le había ayudado a instalar después del ataque de los Nopera. Sonrío al darse cuenta de que no se equivocaba. El sensor había detectado la presencia de **Ovni**: **O**bjeto **V**olador **N**o **I**dentificado. El cual había estado sobrevolando Europa y había dado un giro hacia el continente americano.

Localizo el punto rojo en el mapa mundial que pertenecía a ese Ovni, mientras sonreía de lado con superioridad. Ese ovni no invadiría la tierra, oh no, antes él se convertía en un amante de la moda, vestía un tutu rosado con alas de dinosaurio en la espalda y comía los Scones de Inglaterra. Un escalofrió le recorrió al pensar en lo último. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a fijar su vista en el mapa, dándose cuenta que el punto rojo… no estaba.

…

…

…

En el planeta Duran, una figura robusta y oscura sonrió con superioridad, mientras veía por una micro cámara a todas esas abominaciones que se llamaban a sí mismos "Naciones" hacían su rutina diaria, sin pensar siquiera en lo poco que les quedaba de vida. Rio perversamente al ver al americano golpear el teclado frustrado al no encontrar la nave a control remoto que envió para despistarlo. Ahora sabía quién sería su primera presa en ese juego retorcido que se había convertido encontrar un lugar favorable para él y su gente.

Miro de nuevo la cuenta regresiva.

_Tiempo de invasión: 9 horas duranianas, tres días terrícolas. _

Su sonrisa se volvió perversa, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados. ¿Qué pasaría si reducía el tiempo programado, solo un poco?

_Nueva cuenta regresiva para el primer ataque, confirmada: 3 horas duranianas, 1 día terrestre. _

…

…

…

**N**ini: Volví, yo de nuevo. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, al igual que espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. En el tercero, primer encuentro con los Duranes. Espero no tardarme tanto con el otro, pero mi cerebro estaba casi seco jejeje. Nos leemos luego.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
